


Souls and Hearts

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete wusste nicht genau, was der Anlass für Gabes Party war. Allerdings hatte Gabe auch noch nie eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, Anlass oder nicht. Wenn er eine Party wollte, bekam er eine. Und Pete hatte keinen Grund gehabt, die Einladung abzulehnen, weswegen er nun in einer Ecke von Gabes großzügigem Wohnzimmer auf einem Sessel saß und sich, Drink in der Hand, einen Überblick über die Situation zu verschaffen versuchte. Er hatte vergessen, dass zu Gabes Partys meist Kaliforniens gesamte Musikszene kam und eine Handvoll Leute von der Ostküste noch dazu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandraisnotonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sandraisnotonfire).



Pete wusste nicht genau, was der Anlass für Gabes Party war. Allerdings hatte Gabe auch noch nie eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, Anlass oder nicht. Wenn er eine Party wollte, bekam er eine. Und Pete hatte keinen Grund gehabt, die Einladung abzulehnen, weswegen er nun in einer Ecke von Gabes großzügigem Wohnzimmer auf einem Sessel saß und sich, Drink in der Hand, einen Überblick über die Situation zu verschaffen versuchte. Er hatte vergessen, dass zu Gabes Partys meist Kaliforniens gesamte Musikszene kam und eine Handvoll Leute von der Ostküste noch dazu.  
  
Natürlich hatte sich die Besetzung stetig geändert, seitdem Gabe hergezogen war. Manche waren zu übermütig geworden, andere zogen nun ein ruhigeres Leben vor. Pete zählte zu keiner der beiden Kategorien. Er hatte sich einfach nur eine Weile zurückgezogen und mit anderen Projekten beschäftigt. Oder zumindest so getan.  
  
Seine Überraschung, als er Mikey und Alicia am anderen Ende des Raumes erspähte, war nicht grenzenlos, aber definitiv vorhanden. Er hatte die beiden seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen und dementsprechend schnell war er auf den Beinen, hatte sein Glas irgendwo abgestellt und sich zwischen dem Menschenaufgebot hindurch zu ihnen durchgeschoben. Mikey schenkte ihm ein erfreutes Lächeln, von dem Pete wusste, dass nicht viele es zu sehen bekamen. Er war schon immer eine von Mikeys Ausnahmen gewesen.  
  
„Mikey Way!", sagte er laut und Mikey breitete mit einem amüsierten Seufzen die Arme aus. Er hatte früh gelernt, dass man Petes Umarmungen sowieso nicht umgehen konnte. Man musste schon froh sein, dass Pete inzwischen davon absah, an seinen Freunden hochzuklettern. Meistens.

Nach Mikey umarmte Pete auch Alicia, dann grinste er die beiden breit an. „Konnte Gabe euch also auch überreden zu kommen?"

„Ich bezweifle, dass er dich überreden musste", bemerkte Mikey trocken. 

„Gabes Partys sind immer gut, um sich mal das Frischfleisch anzusehen", fügte Alicia hinzu und Pete nickte, obwohl er eher Interesse an den alten Hasen als am jungen Blut hatte. Baby Musiker hatte er genügend.

„Ihr drei könntet zusammen ein Label aufmachen, bei euren Connections", grinste Pete.

„Dann würden wir dir ja Konkurrenz machen", sagte Mikey und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nee, lass mal, das wär mir viel zu viel Stress."

„Dann müssen die jungen, verzweifelten Sänger eben weiterhin ihre Seelen verkaufen", seufzte Pete theatralisch.

„Solange sie sie an dich verkaufen, kriegen sie wenigstens auch noch ein bisschen Profit aus dem Handel geschlagen."

„Stimmt", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm und Pete drehte sich automatisch um. „Ich brauchte meine Seele sowieso nicht." Brendon grinste, umarmte Pete zur Begrüßung und hob die Hand in Richtung von Mikey und Alicia. „Euch hab ich ja auch ewig nicht mehr gesehen."

„Das liegt daran, dass ihr beide praktisch das gesamte letzte halbe Jahr im Studio verbracht habt", erklärte Alicia und Pete lachte.

„Mhm, das ist ein Argument. Aber, wo wir grade von Seelen reden, hast du Patrick seine jemals wiedergegeben, Pete?"

Pete sah Brendon an und runzelte die Stirn. „Er hat mit seine niemals verkauft", sagte er und Brendon wiegte den Kopf hin und her.

„Dann hast du sie ihm vielleicht geklaut. Zumindest starrt er dich so an."

„Was?", machte Pete und Mikey verdrehte die Augen.

„Da", sagte er und drehte Pete an den Schultern herum, sodass er von ihrer kleinen Gruppe weg und in Richtung des Durchgangs zur Küche schaute. Oh. Da war Patrick.  
  
Er brauchte nur ein paar Sekunden - und einen kleinen Schubs von Mikey - dann lief er auf Patrick zu. Dieser hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass Pete sich in seine Richtung bewegte und wurde daher von Petes stürmischer Umarmung nicht wirklich überrascht.

„Ich dachte, du wärst in Chicago“, murmelte Pete in Patricks Nacken.

„Das dachte ich auch, aber Gabe kann sehr überzeugend sein“, sagte Patrick und Pete lachte. Diese Erfahrung hatte er auch schon gemacht. Allerdings hatte er gedacht, dass Patricks Widerstand gegenüber überzeugungsstarken Personen größer war, schließlich hatte Patrick jahrelang seinen dummen Ideen Einhalt geboten.

„Wo wir grade bei Gabe sind“, sagte Pete und löste sich langsam von Patrick, auch wenn er nicht unbedingt wollte, „hast du ihn heute schon gesehen?“

Patrick schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber die Tür war offen und es ist seine Party, also wird er schon irgendwo hier sein.“

Pete zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. „Irgendwann wird er schon auftauchen.“ Einen kurzen Moment schwieg er, dann platzte die Kernaussage der vorherigen Unterhaltung aus ihm heraus. „Bren meint ich hätte deine Seele gestohlen.“

„Ist das so?“ Patrick hob eine Augenbraue und sah zu Brendon hinüber, der ihm fröhlich zuwinkte. Pete rollte mit den Augen. Stalker.

„Wenn dem so wäre, sollte ich das dann nicht wissen? Und ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dir deine Seele entwendet und damit weggerannt zu sein.“

„Ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass ich meine Seele noch habe“, sagte Patrick.

„Siehst du, das-“, Pete unterbrach sich mitten im Satz, als er keine fünf Meter entfernt zwei bekannte Gesichter sah. „Joe und Andy sind hier“, sagte er nach einem Moment überraschter Stille und Patrick folgte seinem Blick.

„Gabe“, seufzte er und Pete sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Nein, nicht Gabe. Andy. Und Joe. In LA.“ Er deutete in Richtung der Beiden, um seine Aussage zu untermauern.

„Ja, Pete, das kann ich sehen“, sagte Patrick. „Ich wollte lediglich ausdrücken, dass man sich auf Gabe verlassen kann, wenn er sagt, dass er jeden einfliegen kann, egal von wo und wie beschäftigt derjenige ist.“

„Oder wie wenig man ihn sehen will?“, hakte Pete nach.

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt.“

„Gut, weil du nämlich gleich mit Andy und Joe reden musst!“ Und damit hatte er Patrick auch schon bei der Hand genommen und sich auf den Weg gemacht, sich von hinten an Andy heranzuschleichen. Mit weniger Anlauf, als ihm lieb war, sprang er auf den Rücken des Drummers und schrie ihm „So sieht man sich wieder!“ ins Ohr. Das hatte er davon, wenn er hier einfach so auftauchte.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal alle an einem Ort gewesen waren. Es war viel zu lange her und vollkommen inakzeptabel. Das musste geändert werden.

Joe pflückte Pete von Andys Rücken, während Andy sich das Ohr rieb. „Verdammt, Pete, ich brauch mein Trommelfell noch!“

„Willst du mich etwa dafür verantwortlich machen, dass ich mich darüber freue dich zu sehen?“ Pete war viel zu glücklich, um sich das von Andy schlechtmachen zu lassen.

Niemand schien gegen seine Logik angehen zu wollen, auch wenn Andy ihn ansah, als wollte er ihn umbringen. Nichts Neues also.

Pete hatte allerdings nicht viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn Brendon war wieder an seiner Seite aufgetaucht und sah grinsend von Einem zum Anderen. „Was für ein erfreulicher Anblick“, grinste er und Pete legte ihm eine Hand aufs Gesicht, um ihn unsanft wegzuschieben.

„Geh Spencer nerven. Ich weiß genau, dass er hier ist.“

„Yes, sir!“ Mit einem lächerlich aussehenden Salut drehte er sich um und verschwand er wieder in der Menge. Pete schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich habe langsam das Gefühl, als würde Gabe uns etwas sagen wollen“, murmelte Patrick und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Vielleicht versteckt er sich deswegen“, warf Pete ein.

Joe sah ihn überrascht an. „Gabe versteckt sich?“

„Eine von Petes Verschwörungstheorien.“

„Hey! Es ist keine Verschwörungstheorie, ich hab Gabe nur den gesamten Abend über noch nicht gesehen. Ihr?“ Er war doch nicht verrückt. Naja. Zumindest nicht so verrückt. Wobei, eigentlich klang die Idee doch gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst… Nein, ich hab ihn auch noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen“, meinte Andy und runzelte die Stirn. „Dabei ist es doch seine Party.“

„Das heißt gar nichts. Ich war mal über vierundzwanzig Stunden hier und hab ihn nicht zu Gesicht bekommen“, sagte Ryan im Vorbeigehen.

„Warum stalkt ihr uns eigentlich alle?“, wollte Pete wissen und Ryan duckte sich leicht lächelnd weg, ihm die Antwort damit schuldig bleibend. Pete schnaufte frustriert und Patrick lachte. „Nein, wirklich“, sagte Pete und sah sich um, „ich hab das Gefühl, als würde uns der halbe Raum beobachten.“

„Das ist zwar maßlos übertrieben, aber wir können gerne woanders hingehen“, schlug Joe vor und Pete nickte eifrig.

 

Es dauerte eine Weile, in der sie suchend durch Gabes viel zu großes Haus wanderten, bis sie sich schließlich im Keller wiederfanden. In seinem Musikraum. Na, wie passend.

Pete musste überrascht feststellen, dass sein Herz unnatürlich schnell schlug. Wieso war er aufgeregt? Das hier waren doch seine Jungs. Seine Band. Seine… Oh. Seine Band.

Er ließ sich ein wenig betroffen auf die Couch sinken, die in einer Ecke stand und starrte einen Moment lang einfach nur ins Leere.

Patrick ließ sich neben ihm auf die Couch fallen. „Alles okay?“

Pete blinzelte. „W- Ja. Ich frage mich nur, warum Gabe eine Tuba hat, weil ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass er sie nicht spielen kann.“ Er deutete auf das Instrument, das ein wenig lieblos an die gegenüberliegende Wand gelehnt dalag.

„Es ist Gabe, man kann also nie wissen. Er hat vermutlich noch mehr ungenutzte Freizeit als du. Du kannst ihn ja fragen, wenn wir ihn irgendwann doch noch zu Gesicht bekommen“, meinte Patrick achselzuckend und Pete nickte abwesend.

„Wo wir grade über Instrumente reden, die hier ist doch bestimmt uralt“, ließ sich Joe vernehmen, der eine mitgenommen aussehende Akustikgitarre hochhielt.

„Es ist Gabe, man kann nie wissen“, imitierte Pete grinsend was Patrick zuvor gesagt hatte. „Vielleicht ist sie erst drei Wochen alt und er hat sie einfach hinter seinem Auto her geschleift.“

Joe umarmte die Gitarre mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. „Instrumentenmisshandlung! Das ist eine schreckliche Vorstellung und ich hasse dich!“

„Tust du gar nicht“, schmollte Pete.

„Nein, tut er nicht“, stimmte Andy zu und ging mit einem breiten Grinsen zu dem Drumset hinüber. „Aber wieso er _das_ hat würde ich Gabe auch gerne fragen.“

„Ich halte an meiner Verschwörungstheorie fest“, meinte Pete, der ein wenig abgelenkt war. Mehr als nur ein wenig. Es war einfach beruhigend und gleichzeitig aufregend – er konnte widersprüchlich sein, er war Pete Fucking Wentz! – zu beobachten, wie seine Freunde nach Jahren immer noch von der Musik angezogen wurden. Wie Motten vom Licht. Nur unbewusster.

„Eben meintest du noch, es wäre keine Verschwörungstheorie“, sagte Patrick und Pete schob die Unterlippe vor.

„Ich hab‘s mir eben anders überlegt.“

Joe ließ seine Finger vorsichtig über die Saiten der Gitarre wandern und spielte dann ein paar Akkorde, woraufhin sein gesamtes Gesicht sich leicht aufhellte. „Hey, sie klingt besser, als sie aussieht.“

„Das ist diskriminierend“, warf Andy von seiner Position hinter dem Schlagzeug ein.

„Nein, das war ein Kompliment.“

Pete währenddessen konnte nichts sagen. Er war nicht daran gewöhnt, sprachlos zu sein, aber irgendetwas an der Situation überwältigte ihn. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so in einem Raum zusammen gewesen waren. Wann Joe das letzte Mal in seiner Gegenwart eine Gitarre in der Hand gehabt hatte. Es kam ihm so vor, als wären sie drauf und dran in eine Bandprobe der alten Tage zu stürzen, nur sie, ihre noch rohen Fähigkeiten, Petes Worte und Patricks Stimme.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass wir die Sachen einfach so nehmen können?“, hörte er sich selbst fragen. Wow, wann war er der Spielverderber hier geworden? Normalerweise war er doch derjenige, der sofort dabei war, wenn es um Spaß und dumme Ideen ging.

„Regel Nummer Eins: Wenn du nicht willst, dass sich jemand an deinen Instrumenten vergreift, schließt du die Tür während einer Party ab“, sagte Joe mit Überzeugung und kam auf Pete zu, drückte ihm die Gitarre in die widerstrebenden Hände.

„Klingt logisch“, sagte Pete nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen er nur ein wenig dümmlich auf die Gitarre gestarrt hatte.

„Pete, das ist eine Gitarre, kein Baby“, sagte Patrick neben ihm sanft und nahm ihm das Instrument ab, nur um es ihm dann richtigherum wieder auf den Schoß zu legen und seinen Griff zu korrigieren.

„Naja, eine Menge Instrumente sind wie Kinder. Nur, dass es noch schlimmer ist, wenn man sie falsch behandelt“, meinte Pete ein wenig schwach, doch Joe nickte trotzdem eifrig.

„Sag ich doch!“

Glücklicherweise schien Patrick nicht viel mehr von ihm zu erwarten, als die Gitarre nur richtig zu halten, denn Pete war irgendwie ein wenig zittrig und wusste nicht warum.

„Findet ihr es nicht ein bisschen übertrieben, Instrumente mit Kindern zu vergleichen?“, warf Andy fragend ein und sie sahen ihn kollektiv mit ungläubigen Blicken an.

„Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Andy. Du verstehst unsere tiefe Verbindung mit diesen magischen Wesen nicht!“, rief Pete aus und zupfte an den Saiten der Gitarre, um seinen Worten noch mehr Schwung zu verleihen.

Andys Protest darüber, dass Musikinstrumente nicht lebendig waren, wurde im Keim erstickt, als Joe eine weitere Gitarre von der Wand nahm. „Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wieso wir überhaupt befreundet sind.“

„Weil wir uns alle liiieeeeben“, grinste Pete und Patrick neben ihm seufzte laut.

„Warum bin ich noch mal hergekommen?“, fragte er.

„Dir war Chicago zu kalt“, schlug Joe vor.

„Dir war langweilig“, meinte Andy achselzuckend.

Pete grinste nur und spielte mit den Saiten der Gitarre herum, hier und da ein paar richtige Griffe ausprobierend. Es hatte seinen Grund, wieso er nur selten Gitarre spielte.

Während die Anderen sich gegenseitig fragten, ob irgendwer von ihnen es in LA schon mal hatte schneien sehen – ja, Pete hatte das, aber er war zu sehr in sein Instrument vertieft, um ihnen das zu sagen – überlegte Pete, ob er _I Write Sins Not Tragedies_ noch spielen konnte. Eigentlich schon, schließlich ärgerte er Brendon zu gerne damit. Der arme Kerl begann dann praktisch automatisch zu singen und Pete war natürlich böse genug, das auszunutzen.

Wovon er nicht ausgegangen war, war, dass Patrick offenbar das gleiche Problem hatte.

„Ich dachte, nur Brendon wäre so gut abgerichtet, dass er ohne Aufforderung anfängt zu singen“, murmelte Pete, spielte aber weiter. Von Patrick kam keine Antwort, dafür lachte Andy, bevor er in Petes ein wenig ungeschicktes Gitarrenspiel und Patricks definitiv geübtere Stimme mit einstimmte. Leiser, als Pete es von Andys Drumkünsten gewöhnt war, aber alles, was sie momentan hatten waren ja auch nur eine Akustikgitarre und Patricks Stimme.

Nein, Korrektur, sie hatten zwei Gitarren. Joe hatte sich zwischen Schlagzeug und Couch einfach ohne viel Federlesen auf den Boden sinken lassen, hielt die Gitarre, die er von der Wand genommen hatte, auf dem Schoß und stellte nun den besseren Ausgleich zu Petes stümperhaftem Versuch dar.

Pete wusste, dass seine Finger zitterten und auf seinem Rücken hatte sich Gänsehaut gebildet. Das letzte Mal, dass sie alle zusammen in einem Raum gesessen und gemeinsam gespielt hatten war über drei Jahre her. Trotzdem kam es ihm so vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Als hätten sie ihre Instrumente nun einfach von da wieder aufgenommen, wo sie sie gestern abgestellt hatten.

Wortlos reichte er die Gitarre an Patrick, weil er sowieso immer der bessere Gitarrist gewesen war, schob seine zitternden Hände in die Tasche seines Hoodies und beobachtete die anderen Drei. Seine Band. Denn das waren sie immer noch und würden es hoffentlich auch immer sein.

Patrick nahm die Gitarre von ihm an, ohne aufzuhören zu singen, sah ihn jedoch fragend an. Pete zwang sich zu einem, wie er hoffte, beruhigenden Grinsen und bedeutete ihm, weiter zu singen. War doch nichts dabei, wenn er einfach nur beobachten wollte, oder?

Sie spielten ein paar zufällige Songs und irgendwann schien Patrick es für nötig zu halten _I Don’t Care_ anzustimmen, wobei Joe natürlich sofort mit an Bord war. Pete fühlte sich inzwischen gefangen zwischen seltsamer Freude, die ihn von innen nach außen zu drehen schien und einer Traurigkeit, die er so auch seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Das hier war nur vorübergehend. In ein paar Minuten, spätestens einer halben Stunde, würde der Zauber vorbei sein und sie würden aus ihrem Glück entlassen werden wie Cinderella um Mitternacht. Nur noch schlimmer.

Nachdem sie sich noch durch _Doldrums_ und _Sugar_ gearbeitet hatten - Pete hatte die Vermutung, dass Patrick und Joe in Wahrheit Dämonen waren - wurde Patrick schließlich still.  
  
Pete konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Er hatte sich irgendwie einfach in Patricks Stimme verloren.  
  
„Wehe, wenn das auf Twitter landet", hörte er Joe sagen und schlug schnell genug die Augen auf um einen breit grinsenden Brendon sein Handy sinken lassen zu sehen.  
  
„Keine Sorge, das ist für meine persönliche Sammlung", winkte er ab. „Außerdem sieht es komisch aus, wenn Pete so passiv ist."  
  
„Nein", sagte Mikey, der über Brendons Schulter auf den Bildschirm des Telefons spähte, „das ist eine Kunst."  
  
Pete versuchte gar nicht erst zu entschlüsseln, was Mikey meinte, sondern richtete einfach nur einen anklagenden Finger auf Brendon. „Ich will das Foto haben", sagte er und ignorierte das halbe Dutzend anderer Leute, die vor Gabes Musikraum zu stehen schienen. Sie hatten also irgendwann ein Publikum angezogen...  
  
„Morgen", sagte Brendon, fast schon ein wenig zu ernst. „Das ist eine Rarität und für ein paar Stunden gehört sie nur mir!" Er begann zu lachen.  
  
„Du bist verrückt", stellte Pete fest.  
  
„Nicht viel mehr als du", sagte Brendon und Pete seufzte.  
  
„Ihr hattet eure Show", sagte Patrick, der nun, ähnlich wie Pete vorhin, mit der Gitarre herumspielte und vollkommen auf seine Finger zu konzentriert sein schien. „Jetzt geht Gabes Alkohol leertrinken."  
  
„Deal!", rief Brendon von der Tür her und Pete konnte fast schon spüren, wie die Spannung weniger wurde, als die Leute sich entfernten. Doch ein wenig blieb.

 

„Wir sollten gehen“, sagte Andy plötzlich zu Joe und Pete sah auf die Uhr. Wirklich, fast wie Cinderella. Es war erst kurz vor Eins in der Früh.  
  
„So", machte Pete, ein wenig unschlüssig, was er sagen sollte.  
  
„Wir sollten das wiederholen", sprach Joe aus, was Pete dachte und er fühlte sich, als wäre irgendwo tief in ihm ein fast hoffnungslos verhedderter Knoten gelöst worden.  
  
„Wann?", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Am besten gleich morgen... Doch Joe zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
„Wir müssen zurück nach Chicago", sagte er entschuldigend und Andy nickte. Nur ihre enttäuschten Gesichtsausdrücke hielten Pete davon ab, jede Hoffnung über Bord zu werfen. Sie wollten. Sie wollten, sie konnten nur nicht.

„Aber du kommst doch sicher zu Weihnachten nach Hause, oder?“, fragte Andy und Pete biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Nach Hause. Kalifornien war jetzt sein Zuhause. Aber Chicago würde immer seine Heimat bleiben.

„Ja“, murmelte er. „Ja, klar.“ Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Hilfesuchend sah er zu Patrick.

„Ich bin noch ein paar Tage hier“, sagte dieser mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Wollte sowieso mal bei dir vorbeikommen und gucken, wie es Hemmy geht.“

„Okay“, sagte Pete. „Hemmy freut sich sicher.“

Joe lachte. „Gib’s zu, du freust dich mehr.“

„Das wissen wir erst, wenn wir Hemmys Reaktion sehen“, argumentierte Pete. „Obwohl er vermutlich noch glücklicher wäre, wenn ihr auch kommen würdet…“ Kinderlogik hatte doch früher immer funktioniert.

„Sorry, bro, keine Chance. Aber wir telefonieren, okay?“

Es folgten einige Umarmungen, bevor Joe und Andy den Raum verließen. Pete fühlte er sich, als würde er einen Teil seiner Familie aus seinem Leben verschwinden sehen. Schon wieder.

An der Tür drehte Andy sich noch einmal um. „Es wird Zeit“, sagte er.

Pete sah ihm einige Zeit vollkommen sprachlos hinterher, auch, als Andy schon lange verschwunden war. Was zur Hölle sollte das bitte heißen?

 

 

Am folgenden Montag wollte Patrick vorbeikommen und Pete hatte gegen vier Uhr morgens angefangen Kaffee zu trinken, weil ihm Schlaf mal wieder verwehrt blieb. Also nutzte er seine Zeit lieber aufgedreht und produktiv. Mehr oder weniger.

Er hatte auch die Nacht zuvor nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen, aber das war nichts Neues. Schlafprobleme gehörten praktisch zu seinem Alltag – auch wenn er dann und wann versuchte, daran zu arbeiten. Aber momentan war er vermutlich einfach zu aufgedreht und nervös, um zu schlafen.

Das Gefühl, das ihre kleine Jam Session an Gabes Party in ihm hervorgerufen hatte, war geblieben. Es war seltsam, aber irgendetwas an diesem Abend war einfach so _richtig_ gewesen. Pete hatte gewusst, dass er seine Jungs vermisst hatte, er hatte nie versucht, sich einzureden, dass er es nicht tat. Denn obwohl er eigentlich ziemlich gut darin war, sich selbst zu belügen, wäre diese Lüge doch ein wenig zu groß gewesen – selbst für ihn.

Es hatte ihm fast körperlich wehgetan, Andy und Joe wieder gehen zu lassen. Aber er hatte über Andys Worte nachgedacht und glaubte nun zu wissen, was er gemeint hatte. Ja, es wurde Zeit.

Um sieben rief eine ein wenig verzweifelte Ashlee an. Sie hatte diese Woche irgendwo überraschend eine Audition und konnte Bronx nicht mitnehmen. Und Pete konnte natürlich nicht Nein sagen. Wollte er auch gar nicht. Also brachte Ashlee Bronx um zehn vorbei, zwei Stunden bevor Patrick kommen sollte.

So kam es also, dass er Patrick die Tür mit Bronx auf der Hüfte öffnete und sein bester Freund erstmal herzlich lachte, während Hemmy kläffend und schwanzwedelnd an ihm hochsprang. „In zwei Jahren ist er größer als du. Willst du ihn dann immer noch herumtragen?“, fragte er, anstatt einer Begrüßung.

„Bis es mir den Rücken bricht“, grinste Pete und trat beiseite, um Patrick hereinzulassen.

Bronx streckte die Arme nach Patrick aus. „Will auf ‘Tricks Arm!“

Patrick lachte. „Gleich, kleiner Mann, lass mich nur erst meine Jacke ausziehen.“ Er hängte seine Jacke an Petes Garderobe und nahm ihm dann Bronx ab.

„Okay, du bist definitiv größer geworden, seitdem ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe“, sagte er und balancierte Bronx genauso auf seiner Hüfte, wie Pete es zuvor getan hatte. „Wenn du so weiter machst ruinierst du deinem Daddy wirklich noch den Rücken.“ Bronx sah ihn erschrocken an und Pete lachte.

„Hör nicht auf ihn, er ist nur neidisch, weil ich ihn nicht rumtrage“, sagte er, während er ins Wohnzimmer ging.

„Ich glaube da verwechselst du aber was“, meinte Patrick.

Pete klaubte seinen Bass von der Couch und drapierte ihn vorsichtig neben dem Möbelstück, bevor er sich hinsetzte und Patrick bedeutete, das gleiche zu tun. Bevor Patrick gekommen war hatten Bronx und er auf ihren Bässen herumgespielt. Beziehungsweise Bronx hatte versucht, seinen Vater zu imitieren, während Pete erleichtert festgestellt hatte, dass er nicht allzu viel verlernt hatte, obwohl er in den letzten Monaten weniger Bass gespielt hatte, als ihm lieb sein sollte.

Ohne Bronx abzusetzen ließ Patrick sich neben Pete auf dem Sofa nieder. Bronx deutete auf seinen Mini-Bass. „Bass, bitte!“, sagte er mit so ernster Stimme, dass Patrick lachen musste und Pete seinem Sohn ohne viel Federlesen das Instrument reichte.

„Ich hoffe, du hast ihm verboten in deine Fußstapfen zu treten“, sagte Patrick und Pete grinste.

„Dafür ist es zu spät. Er spielt jetzt schon besser, als ich.“

Patrick schnaubte. „Wer’s glaubt.“

„Na gut, er muss noch ein bisschen üben“, gab Pete zu, als Bronx ungeschickt auf den Saiten herumschrammelte. „Seine Finger sind noch ein bisschen zu klein für richtige Griffe. Aber irgendwann wird er mich definitiv übertreffen.“

„Setz ihn ja nicht unter Druck“, drohte Patrick scherzhaft.

„Nein, mein Baby darf machen, was er will“, sagte Pete.

„Daddy, du musst auch spielen“, ließ sich Bronx vernehmen und Pete nahm seinen Bass wieder von da auf, wo er an der Couch lehnte.

„Okay, was wollen wir spielen?“, fragte er.

„Boy“, sagte Bronx und da Pete aus Erfahrung wusste, dass Bronx damit _Grand Theft Autumn_ meinte, begann er probeweise die Basslinie zu spielen. Patrick neben ihm begann schnell die Melodie zu summen und Pete begann noch einmal von vorne zu spielen, damit Patrick mitsingen konnte.

Es war eigentlich sinnlos, Bass ohne Verstärker zu spielen anstatt einfach eine Akustikgitarre zu holen, aber irgendwie hatte die Situation einen beruhigenden Einfluss auf Pete. Genauso, wie es ihr Treffen bei Gabes Party gehabt hatte. Etwas an Patricks Anwesenheit, seiner Stimme und dem vertrauten Klang von Liedern, die Pete besser verstand als jeder andere, war einfach unglaublich fokussierend. Das alles gab ihm eine Sicherheit, die er seit Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Eine Konstante, die sich durch sein Leben zog.

Bronx saß immer noch auf Patricks Schoß, seinen Bass in den kleinen Händen, und versuchte, Petes Bewegungen nachzumachen, legte aber immer wieder Pausen ein, um seinen Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und Patrick beim Singen zu beobachten. Pete überlegte einen Moment, ob er ein Foto machen sollte, weil man das eigentlich für die Nachwelt aufbewahren musste, dann fiel ihm jedoch wieder ein, dass seine Hände ja beschäftigt waren. Gut, dann musste er den Moment eben in seinen Erinnerungen bewahren.

Als sie das Ende des Songs erreicht hatten herrschte für einen Augenblick Stille, bis auf das gelegentliche Pling, da Bronx immer noch mit seinem Bass beschäftigt war. Schließlich war er es jedoch auch, der die Pause unterbrach. „Habt ihr lange nicht mehr gemacht“, sagte er, seinen Bass vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten lassend.

„Nein, haben wir nicht“, stimmte Pete ihm zu und Bronx sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Wieso?“

„Wir haben eine Pause gemacht“, sprang Patrick erklärend ein und wuschelte Bronx durch die blonden Locken.

„Und jetzt macht ihr keine Pause mehr?“, fragte Bronx weiter.

„Ähm“, machte Pete und sah fragend zu Patrick. „Das wissen wir nicht so genau…“

Bronx schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Pause!“

Patrick kniff ein Auge zu und legte den Kopf schief. „Ich glaube, dein Sohn möchte uns etwas sagen“, sagte er zu Pete.

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht auf ihn hören.“ Petes Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Bitte, lass ihn das ernst meinen. Bitte. Bitte. Bitte.

„Wir können zumindest darüber nachdenken. Beziehungsweise reden“, sagte Patrick und Pete musste sich dazu zwingen, tief durchzuatmen. Er sah zu Bronx und wusste, dass er definitiv nicht ernsthaft mit Patrick darüber sprechen konnte, wenn Bronx zuhörte, obwohl er vermutlich nicht wirklich verstand, worum es ging.

„Bronx, baby, willst du ein bisschen mit Hemmy draußen spielen gehen?“, fragte er und Bronx nickte, bereits eilig von Patricks Schoß rutschend.

„Komm, Hemmy!“, rief er und Kind und Hund verschwanden durch die Küche in Richtung Terrassentür.

„Also“, sagte Pete und atmete erneut tief durch, „wir reden doch hier nicht-so-wirklich-hypothetisch davon unseren Hiatus zu beenden, oder?“

„Davon bin ich ausgegangen, ja“, sagte Patrick ruhig.

„Bist du sicher?“, fragte Pete. Er hatte Patricks Meinungen und Wünsche in der Vergangenheit oft ignoriert – auch wenn Patrick sehr gut darin gewesen war, sich gegen Pete durchzusetzen – und das war Teil des Grundes für ihre Auszeit gewesen. Patrick hatte einfach eine Zeitlang Ruhe vor Pete gebraucht und Pete hatte das irgendwann einsehen müssen, auch wenn es nicht angenehm gewesen war.

„Ich hab die letzten paar Tage damit verbracht darüber nachzudenken und ich bin mir zu neunundneunzig Prozent sicher, dass wir es zumindest versuchen könnten“, sagte Patrick.

„Okay.“ Pete schwieg einen Moment. „Okay“, wiederholte er dann. „Heißt das, dass ich dir wieder Lyrics schicken darf?“

„Pete, du hast nie aufgehört mit Lyrics zu schicken.“

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich es fast ein halbes Jahr ausgehalten hab“, verteidigte er sich. Das rechnete er sich hoch an, er hatte wirklich versucht, Patrick in Frieden sein eigenes Ding machen zu lassen. Es war nur einfach so, dass er einen sehr hohen Mitteilungsbedarf hatte.

„Es waren knapp vier Monate und einmal hast du mich mit einer SMS mitten in der Nacht aufgeweckt“, sagte Patrick.

„Das ist nur schlimm, weil du wie ein normaler Mensch schläfst und vergessen hast, dass man sein Handy nachts auf lautlos stellt, wenn man einen Pete-freien Schlaf haben will.“ Als hätte Patrick nicht jahrelange Erfahrung damit gehabt…

„Willst du jetzt ernsthaft darüber reden oder nicht?“, fragte Patrick und verdrehte leicht die Augen.

„Ich bin ja schon still.“

Sie schwiegen einen Moment, bevor Patrick sich seufzend durch die Haare fuhr. „Ich hab es mehr vermisst, als ich dachte. Mit euch zu spielen, meine ich.“ Pete nickte heftig. Ja, er verstand. Er verstand ihn so gut. Seitdem sie nicht mehr monatelang gemeinsam auf Tour gewesen waren und er ständig dummes Zeug mit ihnen hatte anstellen und Songideen hatte besprechen können war es gewesen, als hätte ein Teil von ihm gefehlt. Ein sehr essentieller Teil.

„Wir sollten mit Andy und Joe darüber reden“, sagte er hastig.

Patrick lächelte leicht. „Das hab ich schon gemacht. Ich hab gestern Abend mit ihnen telefoniert und sie wären an Bord, wenn du und ich genug Songs für ein Album zusammenkriegen.“

„Super, also bin ich mal wieder der letzte, der eingeweiht wurde“, schnaubte Pete, doch er konnte das breite Grinsen nicht von seinem Gesicht vertreiben. „Und ernsthaft? Zusammenkriegen? Ich hab bestimmt drei Notizbücher mit halbfertigen Songs.“ Er wedelte mit den Armen durch die Luft und zeigte in Richtung der Treppe, um seinen Punkt zu untermauern. Material war definitiv genug da.

Anstatt ihm eine angemessene Antwort zu geben nahm Patrick Petes Handy vom Couchtisch und drückte es ihm in die Hand. „Und jetzt mach ein Foto und schreib einen kryptischen Tweet. Ich weiß doch genau, dass es dir nur so unter den Nägeln brennt.“

Oh ja, Twitter. Pete grinste noch breiter, wenn das überhaupt möglich war und hob das Handy über ihre Köpfe um das vermutlich glücklichste Bild von ihnen beiden einzufangen, denn auch Patrick schien nicht mehr aufhören zu können zu lächeln.

„ _Maybe we’ll be man._ “ Und hochgeladen. Ha, mal sehen, wer das verstand.

„Ist da nicht ein Fehler drin?“, wollte Patrick wissen, der neugierig auf das Handy gesehen hatte.

„Nein“, Pete schüttelte den Kopf. „Erinnerst du dich noch? ‚Maybe one day we’ll be Fall Out Man.’?

“Oh.” Patrick lachte und ließ sich gegen die Rückenlehne des Sofas fallen. „Daran erinnerst du dich noch?“

„Ich habe ein außerordentlich gutes Gedächtnis. Zumindest wenn es darauf ankommt.“

 

Letztendlich verbrachten sie den gesamten Tag damit, durch Petes hingeschmierte Notizen und nur schwer lesbaren Lyrics zu gehen und dazu mögliche Melodien zu finden und vergaßen dabei fast, etwas zu essen. Glücklicherweise wurden sie von Bronx daran erinnert und bestellten sich Chinesisch. Chinesisch war ein sehr wichtiger Teil des kreativen Prozesses. Zumindest behauptete das Bronx.

Pete bestand auch darauf, dass Patrick die Nacht in seinem Gästezimmer verbrachte. Er selbst war zum ersten Mal seit einiger Zeit wieder wirklich müde und hatte die Vermutung, dass er heute Nacht wie ein Baby schlafen würde.

Am frühen Morgen wurde Pete kurz wach, als Bronx zu ihm ins Bett kroch und sich an ihn kuschelte.

„Glaubst du, ich hab Patricks Seele geklaut?“, fragte Pete mit schlaftrunkener Stimme, sich momentan klar an etwas erinnernd, was Brendon zu ihm gesagt hatte.  
  
„Das ist nicht seine Seele, das ist sein Herz“, erklärte Bronx mit Überzeugung und Pete musste lächeln. Ja, vielleicht stimmte das sogar.


End file.
